gecefandomcom-20200214-history
True Love It Up
True Love It Up is a fanmade two-part episode of Shake It Up. Plot Part 1 After watching CeCe's spotlight dance on Shake It Up, Chicago, Gunther can no longer hide his feelings for her and decides to confess to her how he feels, but the next day at school but he overhears CeCe telling Rocky that she is interested in Daryl, a new student in her science class. Fearing that he may miss his chance, Gunther decides to tell her in a note he writes for her, but before he can sneak it in her locker, he hears Daryl asking CeCe out, which upsets him. Later, he visits CeCe's apartment and confides in Flynn, who tells him that CeCe is probably only going out with Daryl to make him jealous. Hearing this, Gunther believes that the only way he can see if Flynn is telling the truth is to spy on CeCe's date. Later, Gunther sneaks into the restaurant where CeCe is on her date with Daryl, but it isn't long until CeCe starts getting suspicious, forcing Gunther to flee. The next day at school, Gunther overhears CeCe telling Rocky that she had fun with Daryl and that she wants to go out with him again, which makes Gunther sad, then he remembers the note he put in her locker and decides to see if she has read it, but CeCe catches him and gets mad. Gunther then lies and says that he mistakenly placed a love letter in her locker, but it was for another girl, and luckily CeCe gives the note back to him. But before he can confess and give it to her, Daryl arrives and Gunther walks away ashamed. Later, Gunther sees Daryl on his travels and ignores his presence, but then sees Daryl kissing another girl and thinks that Daryl already has a girlfriend. Subplot Deuce fears that Crusty's will go out of business after overhearing Uncle Frank talking to loan sharks on the phone and so he enlists Ty's and Tinka's help to sell pizzas in secret at his house to make money. Part 2 At the Shake It Up Chicago studio, Gunther tries to tell CeCe the truth about Daryl, but CeCe refuses to believe him, so that's when Gunther blurts out that he likes her and that Daryl could never love her like he could, but CeCe tells him to stop interfering. Gunther refuses to give up and tells CeCe that she must choose between him and Daryl. CeCe goes to tell Rocky that Gunther is in love with her and now she can't decide who to choose. Rocky tells her that she must follow her heart, and so the next day at school CeCe tells Daryl that Gunther is in love with her. She adds that she'll choose who her true love will be. Subplot Having sold enough pizzas, Deuce, Ty and Tinka take the money to Uncle Frank to help pay the loan sharks, but Uncle Frank then reveals that Crusty's is not in debt and that he doesn't owe any money to loan sharks. Deuce tells Uncle Frank that he overheard him talking to "loan sharks" on the phone, but Uncle Frank tells him that he was actually talking to his mother on the phone. Hearing this, Ty and Tinka reveal that they had to sell pizzas at Deuce's house, and Uncle Frank gets mad at Deuce, and makes him, along with Ty and Tinka, to scrub the floor of the restaurant as punishment. Part 3 At school, Cece decides she isn't ready to date anyone yet. Gunther understands, and Daryl blurted out the fact that he was dating someone else. This broke Cece's heart and made her cry, so Gunther comforted her. In the embrace, he told Daryl's girlfriend- a junior, local to the Chicago area- he was cheating on her. She proceeded to break up with Daryl, and Daryl scolded her, and in the process, accidentally called her Hannah. She retaliated, explaining her name was Olivia. He paused for a second, then ran away. 'Cast' 'Main cast' *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleverland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Iroyagen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer Recurring *Jim Pirri as Uncle Frank Guests *Jake T. Austin as Daryl *Debbie Ryan As Olivia Category:Fan-Made Season 3 Episodes Category:Fan-Made Episodes Created By GeCe&TynkaItUp7 Category:Fan-Made GeCe Episodes